A Naruto Chrstmas Short
by Ichimaru Jackson
Summary: Just a little something I came up with out of the blue to celebrate the holiday. Now that I think about it this is probably my first K fic. Enjoy R


Naruto Uzumaki, jinchuriki of the Kyūbi No Yoko, after showing astounding improvement in his overall abilities as a shinobi after his time training with Jiraiya, from sailing in the ranks from his Genin status to Special Jōnin mere months from his return, to not only defeating his longtime rival but managing to alter the mind corrupting effects of the curse seal placed upon him returning a powerful ally to the Konohagakure No Sato, had been given a crucial assignment.

The Akatsuki in recent months had been suspiciously silent in the past few months, so he along with the rest of Team Kakashi, being the best team available to handle were to gather recon on what is assumed to be their current base, thanks to Jiraiya's spy network, and report back with any information that may inform them of their current planning's.

Well aware of the dangers that this mission held, being bumped from an S-rank to SSS-rank given who was involved, is was strongly stressed that should the slightest hint of the mission going south appear they were to abandon the mission and immediately return to Konoha, under no circumstances should they pull any risk that would endanger Naruto Uzumaki in anyway.

With a week to prepare beforehand the team went their separate ways getting together the night before with those close to them to celebrate the Christmas Holiday early seeing as they would be on mission on the day of. Drinks and merriment were shared all around by that of the Rookie 12, their former sensei's the Godaime Hokage and her assistant, the Toad Sage, and surprisingly the owner of Tenuchi Ramen and his daughter; the long time couples Sasuke and Sakura and Naurto and Hinata spending more time with one another than the rest of the group, Hinata still wishing that it was her team going rather than her loveable blonde's, but with Kurenai still pregnant with Asuma's child she knew no argument would allow gain her any ground with the Hokage.

With a quick exchange of gifts, people claiming that Secret Shinobi was rigged due to all the couples getting the other, embarrassing stories and, even more so, drunken party games everyone turned for the night Team Kakashi ready to tackle this mission with confidence.

And so two weeks passed without any word from Team Kakashi on their mission putting the Godaime and those close to the shinobi on edge due to the mission duration quickly reaching its expiration.

On the final day, the night after Christmas Team Kakashi returned however everyone who saw the team of four couldn't help but stare at the expression that were plastered upon their faces as they approached the Hokage Tower. Even Tsunade Senju the Godaime couldn't help but utter a very uncharacteristic statement, befitting her position, upon catching sight of their faces the moment they walked into her office.

"What the fuck happened out there?" Awaiting one of them to answer Tsunade examined them a bit more closely in case they were captured and placed under a sort of jutsu.

Sakura, looking surprisingly the most calm of the group, simple just stood there stating out into space with a confused expression like she had no idea of what she had just seen on the mission.

Kakashi, despite having his mask and headband covering one eye had the obvious signs of one who was struggling to come to terms with what his eyes had processed and no matter how much his mind tried to tell him what he saw was real he just couldn't come to terms with accepting it.

Naruto stood there, his shoulders slumped hair disheveled, hell even his prized headband from Iruka was tilted and the plate was turned to one side with a blank look in his eyes as if someone told him something earth shattering like ramen was extinct or something.

And the most surprising of them all Sasuke Uchiha, he stood them looking as normal as he usually did.

Aside from the **HUGE** shit-eating grin that threatened to tear his face in two, is was as if Kami herself came down and told him the greatest joke he of all time and he was still thinking about it.

Fortunately the silence and their dazed stated seemed to be broken but another thing that scared the Elder Hokage.

Sasuke's mirthful, child-like, youth filled laughter.

After getting up from under her desk as if she expected to Juubi to spontaneously appear in her office out of nowhere Tsunade demanded the debriefed immediately and was graced with the strangest story she'd heard in her life.

Apparently Jiraiya's spy network had been correct about that bring the Akatsuki's temporary base and so Team Kakashi went on with their mission, actually managing to find a good vantage point to spy on the most dangerous criminals of the shinobi world.

It seems they came in on Pein the leader of Akasuki arguing with another member, Hidan about something they were too late to catch, but whatever it was they were confident that it had to do with whatever they were planning. Once the arguing finally calmed down Hidan returned to his placement in line with the rest of the Akatsuki members aside from Pein who stood in front of them who sudden shouted for them to do it again from the top and this time with feeling and were graced with a show that they would never forget.

Kisame standing at the front of the line chuckled softly taking a deep breath and pulled out a fish singing. "We wish you a fishy Christmas."

Hidan coming next and in his brash nature flipped Pein the bird on both his fingers practically snarling, yet somehow remaining in key while doing so. "We wish you a fucking Christmas."

Kazuku who was bouncing in place like a kid in a toy story while clutching a briefcase of money like it was a life line cheered. "We wish you a wealthy Christmas."

Itachi who seemed to be focused on a katana in his hand suddenly looked serious holding the blade high in the air like it was a magic wand and sang. "And a bloody new year."

Wait…they couldn't…the infamous Akatsuki, the band of criminals who made enemies of the entire Shinobi Nations…were Christmas Caroling!? How…there was no way such ruthless criminals could be doing something so joyful even if they put their own little twist on it there's just no way…yet here they are Pein conducting them with a honest to Kami smile on his face as they sang and…is…is that choreography?

Waving at Pein, Tobi spun around like the excitable man child he seemed to be as he sang. "Tobi is a good boy to you!"

Only for Sasori of the red sand to quickly take over with. "And your puppets." Dangling a smaller puppet version of himself as he sang.

Deidara tossed of clay in the air creating a small flashy explosion as he said. "We wish you a banging Christmas 'hn."

And Zetsu who looked like a freaking blooming Christmas tree with flowers all over him added. "And a flowery new year."

With each passing member Team Kakashi seemed to lose their nerve more and more Naruto looking shell shocked, Sakura and Kakashi desperately trying to process what was happening through their brains while Sasuke was trying his damnedest not to laugh and blow their cover. And they still had three more members to go through.

Orochimaru who was called back for assisting in this little event stretched out his tongue holding a plushy that had an Uchiha symbol on the shirt sang. "So give us some little children."

The only female member of the group holding a paper rose sang quite beautifully, despite her dead pan expression. "So give us some orgami."

Then the finally the leader of Akatsuki who decided to ham it up by singing in an over the top opera style voice. "So give us an Evil leader!"

And together the entire bang of hardened criminals, who made enemies of the entire world it I remind you, sang. "And an Akatsuki New Year."

Praising his organization on a job well done Pein stated that once the world was there everyone in all the Shinobi Nations would be singing and dancing to this song just as they were until then they would keep practicing so they could one day teach to the masses, completely unaware if the quartet of ninja that had just left minds blown at this recent discovery.

Staring at them as if they had spent the entire mission high as hell Tsunade muttered two words.

Bull…shit!

And in response Naruto set down a video camera, the same one he had brought to the Christmas party it seems that he forgotten to unpack it and now had in his possession the most amazingly hilarious tape in all the history of the Shionbi Nations for years to come.


End file.
